mon ami
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: france is comming over to canada's house for dinner. ponderance of things france loves, happy fluff, and counter smex.  RATED M FOR A REASON BABY!


Canada ran his fingers over his favourite snow white teddy bear. France had given it to him a long time ago when he was a young crying boy. He had found out that he was supposed to leave the house that he had grown up with francis in. Still being young, he was scared to go out into the unknown world beyond the borders of his home. He had wept like the pitiful child he was on the foyer floor after mama left him alone after the news.  
'mathieu, mon ami, what plagues you?' a tender delicate hand swept the blond curtain of hair out of his eyes and he could see a blurry francis through his tears. Trying to hide his sodden face once more france sat down and pulled the young boy into his lap so that he could not get away. Mathieu could do nothing but cry harder into the thin teen's shoulder.  
'Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bien vite. Dodo, l'enfant do. L'enfant dormira bientôt.' he sang softly into his ear. 'mon ami, do not cry so. England is sending off your brother, america, and he is not as beautiful as you. You shall be well and not fight as he does.'  
Mathieu sniffled, his tears abating like the tide when the moon calls it back in the enchanting night. 'but must i go, francis? İ do not want to leave you' the young boy reached up to touch the elder's blond framed face.  
Francis took the small hand and laid a kiss on it, softly and tenderly. 'you shall not be far from me, mathieu. Even if i never see you i shall be in your heart and others will see me in your face, they will hear me when you speak.' francis reached behind him and pulled a big white plush polar bear into view. Young mathieu gasped as the toy was set in his arms and francis smiled. 'take this to remember me, ami, if none else will lessen your sorrow.'  
His little yellow headed face lit up with a new found joy and he embraced the gift with his little arms. Smiling up at the gifter he stretched up to give him a kiss. 'Je vous remercie de tout cœur, francis!'  
The older man smiled and held his beloved ami close as the boy cuddled into the stuffed animal even more. They sat like this silently for a moment in the halls of their family, two blondes, a young adult and a small child, sharing a soon to be adieu. Yes, an adieu in every meaning, not À demain. 'Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant. dormira bien vite. Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt.  
Tout le monde est sage, Dans le voisinage, Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Le sommeil va bientôt venir.'

Canada was awakened from his nostalgic reverie with a gentle start. He had to think of things france liked. Taking up the bear in his arms he pushed his glasses back up to their rightful spot on the bridge of his nose and made his way to the kitchen in his house. He had done well for himself since he had left the house of his mother and moved into the new nieghbourhood that america had mostly dominated. Domination wasnt really somthing he was into though he had gotten a portion to rival america's, it just didnt matter too much. Life was good and he hadnt let himself fall into much trouble, most of it was when people had mistaken him for his brother (whom looked like him but was a completely different person since they had not been raised together). Even when america had gone through his long rebellious phase he had managed to space himself from most of it. But that had also been the time when he had heard of france having some inner turmoil. That had affected him and made him extremely depressed but it was a short and violent episode that france had overcome surprisingly with some support from america. He was invisible to just about everyone besides france, or the occasional person that attacked him instead of america.  
1. Francis loved his wine.  
Canada pulled his oldest date out of the cold storage and set it out on the counter with a soft clink as he added two crystal glasses next to it along with a capriciously decorated cork screw. His domain was considerably nice too. A bit colder than he had been used to and not as grandose but certainly just as nice. He had done the best he could with what he had acquired and it had turned out to be a comfortable new home.  
2. Excessive use of romantic decoration  
The pristine white embroidered silk table cloth was spread over the dark mahogany table in the dining room. He quickly traced the intricate flowered patterns with the tips of his fingers before setting out the tall red candles with their untarnished silver holders. A few more smaller scented ones were placed on cleared surfaces around the room so that it would be a dynamic warmth.  
3. Extravagent food  
Here canada paused for a moment. He was no cook, among many things he was, a beautiful dish that would match up with his tastes was far beyond him. Scanning his pantry he found a box of kraft macaroni and decided on that. Maybe he could throw somthing in it that would hide how plain it was... But france was rarely ever deluded by anything, especially food. A small smile tugged at his lips as he started on the main course, france was a very extravagant man. Once, when he was very young, it was said that he paraded after the cook in a pugnacious manner for serving an ordinary supper and had the woman cook an entirely new course that belated the meal for two hours into the night simply because he would not allow such a thing. They had hired one of turkey's sisters the very next day as a replacement cook but even that didnt last long because france didnt like her white bread. He chuckled, would he berate him for his cooking too? He quickly whipped up a chocolate cake and put it in the oven. When it came out he would cover it in the strawberries that he began dicing. Even that much cooking was more than usual for him since it wasnt ever really necessary. Mexico was the only one around here who did his own cooking instead of getting take out or making only the simplest dishes like canada was doing now. He took the macaroni off the stove and scraped it out into a prettily painted cooker pot that he set out on the table. The porcelean tableware was set out next exactly as he had been taught when he was little. Everything in its proper position at the correct angles and facing the proper way. The red linen napkins were set as they were supposed to be.  
4. Beautiful people  
Checking the time on the cake he went upstairs and canged into a thin white formal shirt and pressed black slacks. He even gave kojimi a tie, or was it komojii? Kumoji? he could never remember the name it had been given. Going back downstairs he pulled out the dessert and smothered it in chocolate and diced strawberries. That was it, right? wine, decorations, food, style... The door bell rang and he opened the door.  
5. Francis loved his mathieu  
The taller blonde surged foward in his white suit and enveloped him in a big embrace where he kissed the younger man causing canada to blush. "mon ami, salut! İ have missed you so!" he said affectionately holding the quiet canada at arms length to look him over "merci, you have grown, mathieu!"  
Canada laughed as francis tousled his wavy hair and then set it straight once more realising that it upset the image of beauty. "tiens! tu me manques, france." he said with his soft smile.  
"oh dont you call me france as if im the same as your idiot brother whom you call america unaffectionately." he poked the younger man's forehead in a slightly rejected demeanor as if it had hurt him "call me francis like you always do. Adios, i leave you for a few years and im already cold in your heart, ami"  
"je suis désolé, francis. İt has been a while but you are still held very dear in my heart." he apologised sheepishly. İt had been more than a few years since their seperation so he hadnt been sure of himself.  
France smiled "you are pardoned. Now," he clapped his hands together in front of his chest "how has your life been these past lives?"  
Canada took his hand and gestured towards the dining room. "let us eat and we may talk over supper" he suggested leading france to the table to serve him the macaroni he had made and pour him a glass of wine. He sat down on the other side of the table after serving himself and took the customary first bite before francis skeptically forked a little bit into his mouth. The cheap food, would he accept it? İt was quiet a moment before france outright laughed and began eating normally. After that everything eased up and canada told france all about his new life that he had been living.  
"ah, oui" francis commented when he was done eating "i see that alfred has left a footprint on you. Quick, who is better?"  
"youre older and much better, francis." canada stated knowing that it would make his ego very happy to hear it. Honestly, america had left an imprint on him some but never as much as france. He had begun talking in more english since he had come in such close contact with his brother but he always bore the mark of growing up with mama and france. Francis smiled concietedly and mathieu smiled softly "pardon, ill be right back with the cake" he excused himself to go into the kitchen.  
He made his way through the kitchen with a candle so that he wouldnt have to turn on the lights and ruin the whole atmousphere that france seemed to appreciate. When he found the cake he set the candle down on the counter where it wouldnt set fire to anything and picked it up. Hands crept up his sides and he almost dropped his homemade confection on his feet.  
"mon ami, you have grown so much since i last saw you." francis cooed as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist tightly bringing their bodies close together "you used to be so little!" he nuzzled canada's neck from behind.  
Canada sighed "and you have not changed much. You still kid around with everyone old enough to understand what youre saying, pervers"  
"who said i was kidding?" he asked sullenly  
"you always are"  
"am i?"  
"of course you are."  
"really?"  
"oui! You are" canada said again. Why was he arguing this point? He had always done this to everyone ever since he could remember. This was just the first time the victim happened to be him.  
The hands untucked his dress shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Sans blague, mon amour" his voice dropped an octave and canada almost dropped the cake again when the words were whispered in his ear. He was serious? The hands roamed across his stomach and one went up his chest to tweak a nipple making him gasp. This was way more attention than anyone had given him since he had left for his new life and he wasnt sure what to do. Francis started nibbling his neck in a place that seemed to make his knees go weak underneath him. The dessert was taken out of his hands and put aside so that he could be set on the counter and devoured by the older wavy haired man. Those lips attacked his torso and finally made their way down to the waistband of mathieu's slacks and he unbuttoned and unzipped them with his teeth dragging all the unnecessary barriers off to fall around his ankles with an expert's ease. Francis let his tongue slowly drag along the underside of the younger man's twitching member eliciting a moan from him. Soon his mouth was deep throating canada and there was no turning back. The nineteen year old was moaning helplessly wanton for the other man that was busy humming an old lullaby that only made the pressure in his lower stomach mount up even further. İt was too much when he pulled away and a thin line of saliva connected his mouth with the hardon.  
"f-francis!" he groaned wanting him not to stop this wonderful thing. Adios mio, dont stop.  
"hmm? Somthing to say, mon ami?" if canada could have seen his expression he would have seen a triumphant smirk grace his slightly hairy face. Canada tried finding his face in a vain attempt to pull him back to finish this but france backed away out of reach. "use words, mathieu, i dont understand whines"  
Canada groaned once more in frustration raking his brains for that right sentance. He hadnt had to use french in a while so it took a full nerve wracking moment before he remembered it. "Baise- Baise Mai!" he commanded needily.  
France came back up between his legs and started kissing him. First slowly, then it became more heated as he unzipped his own pants and pulled canada to the edge of the counter. He stuck his fingers in the cake and pressed the digits to mathieu's lips so that he could greedily suck on them before one got inserted inside of him. A low whine resounded as the second and third were added one after another and scissored, stretching him. All at once they disappeared and were replaced with somthing much bigger.  
He couldnt describe what it felt like if he tried, he had never had any contact like this before, well, other than the customary kisses with france and no personal bubble lifestyle that came with living with him, but this was totally different. İt was like he erupted in pain and suddenly the stars just lined up and BAM every thing was right in the world. Francis was nibbling on his lip while he bounced him gently up and down letting the pace and seriousness grow slowly untill there was a moment when he saw spots. İt happened again, the older man was pounding into him in a way that hit somthing electrifying and sent him into an orgasm a few moments later. İt was just so.. Perfect, per se, when francis finished up inside if him.  
The wavy haired man reached up and kisses away the tears that had started rolling down the young adult's face and canada couldnt help but wrap his arms around him as if he never wanted to let go. He really didnt want to let go, he realised. "je'taime, francis" he mumbled with a small hiccup.  
"je'taime, mon ami mathieu." they held each other tightly and rocked back and forth. Maybe realising what had happened. "Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant. dormira bien vite. Dodo, l'enfant do, L'enfant dormira bientôt.  
Tout le monde est sage, Dans le voisinage, Il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Le sommeil va bientôt venir"


End file.
